blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Monster
Time Monsters are major time glitches. Most will only attack if the player gets near them. When defeated, they become minor time glitches, Time Crystals. Some will only take one hit to defeat, others take multiple hits. Blinx: The Time Sweeper Chrono Blob These blob-looking creatures will hop around aimlessly until Blinx gets close. They will then speed up and try to attack by hopping at Blinx. They will flash to let players know they are about to attack. It is best to let them attack, jump to avoid them, and then shoot them from behind, or else shoot them from a distance. These guys come in 3 color variations: green, yellow, and pink. With normal-sized trash, the green one takes only one hit to defeat, the yellow needs two hits, and the pink needs three hits. They appear in every world except Everwinter and Forge of Hours. Spiker These blob-like creatures are similar to the Chrono Blobs, but they're a lot more dangerous. Spikers can turn into spiked balls and roll towards Blinx to attack them. They're invincible when they're spiky, so it's a good idea to attack these guys from a distance. These guys come in 4 color variations: blue, yellow, green, and pink. With normal-sized trash, the blue one takes only one hit to defeat, the green needs two hits, the yellow needs three hits and the pink needs four hits. They are found in every world except Hourglass Caves and Mine of Precious Moments. Keropper Keroppers are frog-like creatures that have a big appetite. They swallow trash that is thrown towards them, so the best way to defeat them is to feed them bombs. The only other way to defeat them is to attack them from the side or from behind. Since Keroppers hop around at a very slow pace, it's very easy to avoid them. When they eat trash, they become much larger and thus slower than before. These guys come in only 2 color variations: green and red. With normal-sized trash, the green one takes two hits to defeat, and the red one takes three hits. Feeding them bombs takes out two hitpoints. They appear in Deja Vu Canals, Hourglass Caves, and Forgotten City, with large versions appearing as bosses in Deja Vu Canals and Mine of Precious Moments. Octoballoon Octoballoons look like octopus balloons. When Blinx approaches them, they will float down and try to hit him with trash. They are still easily defeated by jumping and then shooting. There are two colors of octoballoons: the blue, which take one hit to defeat, and the red, which take two hits to defeat. They appear in every world apart from Momentopolis. Dust Herder These guys stand on balls and carry a magic wand. Their wand can shoot trash at Blinx, but they are still really easy to defeat. They come in three colors: blue, which take one hit to defeat, green, which take two hits, and red, which take three hits. Their balls can be used as trash when defeated, and are worth 100 gold if kept until the end of the level. They appear in every world apart from Momentopolis, with large versions appearing as bosses for Time Square and Forgotten City. Molegon These guys hide underground and cannot be attacked while they are, but they pop out sometimes to look around. A dust cloud is visible above them when they are underground, and it tells where they are. They can attack Blinx by popping out of the ground while they are right under him and biting at him. Molegons take two hits to defeat. In later levels, after they are hit once, they will only pop out of the ground when they are right under Blinx. But Blinx can jump away right before the Molegon pops out and attack the Molegon, defeating it. They appear in Hourglass Caves, Temple of Lost Time, and Mine of Precious Moments. Two stronger versions of this monster appear in the Hourglass Caves and Everwinter as bosses. Water Spirit These guys look like slugs. After ten shots, they turn in to a lizard-like creature. The lizard dies after one more hit. If Blinx has the TS-2000 Flame Sweeper, the Water Spirit will turn into the lizard after the first hit. They appear in Forgotten City and Everwinter. Combustasaur Exactly like the Water Spirit, but with fire instead and a tall, dragon-like appearance. They turn into a lizard after ten shots, and the lizard dies after one more hit. If Blinx has the TS-2000 Freeze Sweeper, the Combustasaur will turn into the lizard after the first hit. The main differences the between Combustasaur and the Water Spirit is that it is much slower than the Water Spirit, and shoots fireballs at Blinx with great accuracy. They appear in Mine of Precious Moments and Forge of Hours. Gatekeeper When Blinx approaches a pink door with a blue heart smiley face, the Gatekeeper will fly out of the door. After the monster is hit enough times, it will turn translucent and go back into the door, making the door disappear. They come in green, which take two hits, and pink, which take three hits. They appear in Forgotten City, Mine of Precious Moments, and Everwinter. Ice Turtle These slow and small creatures hide in the snow until you come close. When one gets hit (without falling off a cliff), they will explode like a bomb, so it's best to shoot them at a distance. They only appear in Everwinter. Typhoon These seahorse-like monsters spin around and form a mini-tornado which can make Blinx dizzy, and let enemies hit him. They cannot be hit when spinning around (except under a Pause Time Control). It's best to always kill these guys first when encountering them. They are found in Everwinter and Forge of Hours. Golem These are the slimy clock-faced robots. When Blinx enters a certain room, they will form out of different pieces. If Blinx uses a Pause and enters the room before the monster forms, he can sweep up the parts (and use them as ammo) that form this monster to make the monster weaker. They take three hits to defeat, but for each piece Blinx sweeps up, it subtracts a hit. If all three pieces are sweeped up, the monster will just die right there without forming. In later levels, they have two balls revolving in circles around them. If Blinx hits one of the balls, a clock will fall out and can be used as ammo. Pieces of a Golem and clocks are worth 100 gold if kept until the end of the level. They appear in Temple of Lost Time and Forge of Hours, with larger, more powerful versions also appearing in these two stages. Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space Spiker Very similar to the Spiker of the last game. The main difference is that the Spiker can now be hit when it's ramming with a spike attack. This makes fighting the monster much easier than before. Octoballoon Exactly the same as the last game's Octoballoon, except these versions can perform a spinning attack if the player comes too close to it. Kerofish It has the same concept as the last game, with a name change from Keropper. It's a combination of a frog and fish. It moves much faster now. It still eats any trash (or bullets) shot infront of it. It will take damage from a bomb or some sort of explosive (grenade, missile, firework, mine, etc). And it takes damage when trash or bullets is shot on the back or sides. Speed Monster This guy is usually found in a confined room, moving at lightning fast speeds in all directions. It can only be shot when a pause or slow Time Control is used. Pause is the better choice, because even under a slow Time Control, it still moves fast. Demon Monster This is a big time monster which posses incredible strength. It can slam the floor with its fist and create a shock wave to damage the player. However, it is frail and taken out with a single shot. It also takes a while to notice the player, so it's an easy monster to defeat. Skeleton Monster It's a ghostly skeleton monster. It takes two shots to defeat it. First shot is to knock it down, and the second one is to hit the bouncing skull while it's dizzy. However, the player's melee attack can also be used to knock it down, thus saving a piece of trash for the player. Multiplying Lizard A lizard who has the ability to multiply itself when defeated. It takes only one shot to defeat it. It attacks by ramming at high speed like a Spiker. When hit, if it's green, then it is defeated. If it is red, then it multiplies itself into two. The player can keep multiplying and defeating it, which is a great way to earn extra time crystals. Flying Lizard A flying lizard who uses balloons/orbs to defend itself. It acts exactly like the octoballoon, except it notices the player from further away and has better accuracy. It is frail and taken down with one shot. Time Dragon This is a Pause Time Barrier monster. When encountered, it is sleeping. It wakes up if the player comes too close, however. When awake, it has the ability to pause time (including the player). It dies to a single shot, but only under a pause time control. Category:Info